I Found A Love For Me
by inchan88
Summary: Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, kau pasti menyukainya dan akan langsung berkata YA?-Irene. Benarkah? kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? ayo kita menemuinya sekarang-Baekhyun. [T18 plus, Romance, Chanbaek, Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Irene]
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tak pernah terbesit di benak Baekhyun untuk menikah selain dengan Irene sahabatnya. Ya Bae Irene lebih tepatnya. Karna sedari sekolah dasar hingga SMA dinama ada Baekhyun pasti di situ ada Irene. Bisa dibilang Irene satu-satunya wanita yang dekat dengannya dan yang dicintainya diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh sahabatnya itu sendiri. Sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih menyembunyikan perasaannya dan masih enggan untuk mengungkapkannya.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja dan keduanya telah lulus dari SMA nya. Tentunya hal itu merupakan suatu kebanggaan bagi mereka. Karena itu artinya mereka bisa melanjutkan ke jenjang berikutnya. Namun sayang, Irene tak bisa mengikuti jejak Baekhyuh yang mendapat beasiswa kuliah di luar negeri karena otaknya yang pas-pasan. Dengan mengharapkan peruntungan ia akan mencoba mendaftar dan akan berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh demi mendapatkan bangku kuliah di salah satu universitas bergengsi di negaranya.

Irene menangis ketika mengantar Baekhyun di bandara. Ia sedih karna pastinya tak akan ada lagi yang akan menemaninya kemanapun ia ingin pergi. Ia takut tak bisa menemukan sosok sabahat yang sebaik Baekhyun. Ia akan sendiri tanpa Baekhyun di sisinya. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri berusaha menahan tangisnya sambil memeluk tubuh sahabatnya erat. Pasti nanti dia akan rindu sekali pada sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tak akan lama Irene, aku janji setiap liburan semester nanti aku akan kembali dan akan menemanimu kemanapun," janji Baekhyun sambil mengusap lembut punggung sahabatnya.

"Hik janji ya? bila kau ingkar, aku akan sangat marah dan tak mau menemuimu lagi," sahut Irene di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Janji,"

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun pun melanjutkan pendidikannya di fakultas kedokteran Harvard.

000

Satu tahun telah berlalu dan Baekhyun baru bisa kembali ke negara asalnya setelah semester keduanya. Itu artinya ia telah ingkar pada sahabatnya itu. Tentunya tak lupa Baekhyun meminta maaf karenanya. Irene sempat marah dan mendiami Baekhyun selama sebulan. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin bolos saja dan terbang kenegaranya menemui sahabatnya kala itu. Berkali-kali Baekhyun menghubungi via telepon ataupun email, tapi sahabatnya itu enggan mengangkat ataupun membalasnya. Hingga sebulan setelahnya Irene yang lebih dahulu menghubungi Baekhyun dan memberinya maaf dengan syarat Baekhyun harus kembali pada liburan semester berikutnya.

Saat ini Baekhyun telah berada di penerbangan menuju negara asalnya. Ia tak sabar untuk mengejutkan sahabatnya itu dengan berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ah! bila perlu Baekhyun akan langsung masuk kekamar gadis itu saja. Memikirkannya saja Baekhyun sudah senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Setelah tiba dirumahnya Baekhyun meletakkan kopernya di tepi ranjang lalu dengan buru-buru memasuki kamar mandinya. Selesai membersihkan diri, ia mengambil paperbag dari kopernya dan segera membawanya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mau kemana nak? bukannya kau baru datang? istirahatlah sebentar," tegur nyonya Byun saat melihat anaknya baru menuruni tangga dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Hanya sebentar Ibu, aku merindukan sahabatku," jawab Baekhyun dengan cengiran di bibirnya. Setelahnya Baekhyun pun bergegas keluar dari rumahnya meninggalkan ibunya yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putranya itu.

000

Tak sampai lima menit Baekhyun sudah tiba di depan rumah Irene. Maklum saja rumah mereka hanya berada dua rumah dari rumah Baekhyun sendiri. Lalu ia pun segera memencet tombol interkom yang menempel di pintu rumah Irene. Tak lama wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu dengan senyum ramah di bibirnya.

"Baekhyun? kapan kembali nak? oh ya ampun kau semakin manis saja," ucap Nyonya Bae sambil mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Tante aku tampan," protes Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sesungguhnya ia tak suka bila seseorang menyebutnya imut, manis apalagi cantik.

"Iya iya babyboy tante yang tampan, tak ingin memeluk tante," nyonya Bae pun merentangan tangannya.

Tanpa sungkan Baekhyun pun segera memeluk wanita yang merupakan ibu dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kangen tante," rengek Baekhyun layaknya anak kecil. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, Ibu Irene sudah seperti ibu kedua baginya.

"Tante tau itu, yang pasti kangennya tak lebih dari rasa rindumu pada putri tante yang cantik kan?" goda nyonya Bae dan dibalas kekehan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hehe tante tau aja, Irenenya ada kan tan? Oh aku sunguh merindukannya," ucap Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Ayo-ayo masuk dulu," Nyonya Bae pun membimbing Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya. Masih sama seperti dulu pikir Baekhyun.

"Irene ada di atas, tante tak tau apa yang dilakukannya sedari pagi, kau lihat saja sendiri,"

"Makasih tante, aku ke atas ya, eh ini ada oleh-oleh buat tante," Baekhyun pun menyerahkan satu paperbag itu kepada nyonya Bae sebelum ia menemui Irene.

"Oh untuk tante nih? makasih loh," Nyonya Bae pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Sama-sama tan,"

000

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk saja bunda,"

Suara Irene terdengar dari dalam kamar membuat Baekhyun semakin tak sabar melepaskan rindunya. Ia pun segera membuka pintu kamar itu. Di atas Kasur bisa dilihatnya Irene yang sedang tengkurap dengan sebuah novel di tangannya.

"Miss me Ms. Bae?"

Irene yang mendengar suara tak asing itupun segera mencari sumber suara. Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan eyesmile yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun!"

Irene pun bergegas beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menerjang Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Hwaa jahat jahat, kenapa tak bilang padaku kalau mau pulang? aku kan bisa menjemput di bandara," protesnya sambil memukuli dada Baekhyun pelan lalu di balas kekehan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kan kejutan, ini aku bawa oleh-oleh untukmu,"

Baekhyun menyerahkan paperbag itu. Bukannya senang, Irene malah merebut paperbag itu lalu melemparnya asal.

"Siapa yang butuh oleh-oleh, aku tuh cuma mau kamu Baekhyun, disini menepati janjimu," ucap Irene kesal, yah siapa yang peduli dengan oleh-oleh itu, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah melampiaskan kekesalannya yang tertunda pada Baekhyun.

"Haiss, iya iya aku kan sudah disini, sini peluk lagi," Baekhyun pun kembali merengkuh sahabatnya itu. Ia bahagia sekarang, akhirnya ia bisa bersama sahabatnya lagi.

"Rindu banget ya?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau tak rindu?" Irene pun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Baekhyun gemas. Benar-benar ekspresi yang menggemaskan menurut Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, melebihimu malah," jawab Baekhyun seraya terkekeh.

"Awas kalau semester depan tak pulang lagi, aku akan benar-benar marah," ancamnya.

"Iya iya janji, mau jalan-jalan lalu makan es krim?" tawar Baekhyun kemudian.

000

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan semester ke empatnya. Sudah menjadi rutinitas untuk Baekhyun yang diharuskan pulang setiap libur semester. Disinilah dia sekarang, duduk di bangku taman bersama Irene yang terus berceloteh menceritakan kehidupan kampusnya. Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan senang hati. Ia senang saja melihat Irene yang berceloteh dengan berbagai ekspresi yang berbeda itu. Benar-benar gadis yang energik dan menggemaskan.

"Di toko bunga tempatku kerja part time, aku berkenalan dengan seorang pemuda,"

"Oh ya? seperti apa dia?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Ia semakin ingin tau lebih jauh kisah sahabatnya ini.

"Dia pemuda yang baik, dia punya tubuh yang tinggi, mata besarnya terlihat lucu kalau berkedip, dia juga punya telinga yang panjang, bila tersenyum, senyumnya sangat lebar hingga gigi-gigi besarnya terlihat, dan kau pasti terkejut bila bertemu dengannya, karena dibalik wajah babyface nya itu dia punya suara yang besar dan terdengar sangat jantan," ujar Irene antusias. Bahkan Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun tak kalah antusiasnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau harus bertemu dengannya agar kau percaya Baekhyun," Jawab Irene seraya tersenyum manis.

Ah senyum itu, senyum favorit Baekhyun yang sampai kapanpun tak akan jemu ia melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kenalkan dia padaku," tutur Baekhyun kemudian.

"Itu harus! Lalu suatu hari dia mengajaku jalan-jalan sambil berbincang tentang banyak hal, aku juga mengatakan padanya tentang impianku kedepannya kalau suatu saat aku ingin mempunyai toko bungaku sendiri dengan beberapa pekerja yang membantuku,"

Ya Baekhyun tau itu. Karna Irene juga pernah mengataknnya ketika mereka masih kelas 1 SMA.

"Lalu dia mengakui sesuatu yang mengejutkanku, kau tau apa itu?" ucap Irene kemudian dengan raut misteriusnya.

Deg

Entah mengapa merasaan tak nyaman menguasai Baekhyun saat itu. Iapun terdiam tanpa menanggapi apapun.

"Dia mengatakan kalau sebenarnya dia itu pemilik kebun bunga yang selama ini memberi pasokan bunga di toko tempatku bekerja, bukankah dia sangat keterlaluan, kami kenal hampir satu bulan lamanya dan dia baru mengatakan itu," kekesalan terlihat jelas diwajah Irene saat itu.

Baekhyun pun kembali tersenyum meskipun sangat tipis. Dia kira apa, ternyata hanya itu. Padahal ia sempat menghawatirkan sesuatu yang belum pasti.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia baru mengatakannya?" Tanya Baekhyun dan dibalas tatapan gemas oleh Irene.

"BAEKHYUN, tentu saja kalau tau sejak awal, aku akan memaksanya mengajakku ke kebun bunganya, kau kan tau seberapa sukanya aku terhadap bunga," tutur Irene gemas.

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya seraya nyengir kuda. Tentunya ia sangat tau kalau sahabatnya itu sangat menyukai bunga. Hampir seperti maniak malah. Mungkin karena itulah gadis itu lebih memilih kerja part time di toko bunga.

"Lalu bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Kau pasti tak akan percaya,"

Lagi-lagi Gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat lawan bicaranya penasaran.

"Dia pada akhirnya mengajaku ke kebun bunganya yang luas Baekhyun, dia mengajaku berputar putar dengan sepeda, disana aku bisa melihat berbagai macam bunga yang ditanamnya, hamparan bunga Baekhyun, bisa kau bayangkan itu," tutur Irene seraya merentangkan tangannya antusias seakan ia tengah mengajak Baekhyun menatap hamparan bunga di hadapannya.

"Hwahh pasti indah sekali,"

"Tentu saja, Lalu-,"

Tiba-tiba Irene menghentikan ucapannya seraya tertunduk malu. Tentunya hal itu membuat Baekhyun mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Lalu entah dari kapan? dia sudah membawa setangkai mawar merah di tangannya dan memberikannya padaku Baekhyun, kau tau apa yang dia katakan setelahnya?"

Deg

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap gadis itu. Perasaannya tak nyaman. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga kekhawatirannya tak terbukti. Apa jadinya kalau itu sampai terjadi?

"Dia bilang, maukah kau menikah denganku dan merawat taman bunga ini bersamaku? Oh saat itu aku tak menyangka dia akan mengatakan itu Baekhyun,"

Kekhawatiran Baekhyun terjawab sudah. Senyumnya lenyap ditelan bibir merahnya. Tatapan sendu lah yang terlukis di mata mungilnya itu.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu Irene?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan lesu. Ia hanya bisa berharap Irene tak menjawab dengan kata itu. Kata YA yang berarti patahnya hati Baekhyun saat itu.

Dilihatnya Irene malah tersipu malu tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tentu Baekhyun tak sabar hingga sedikit memaksa gadis itu untuk segera menjawabnya. Ia bahkan sampai menggoncang bahu Irene agak keras.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu Irene? ayo beritahu aku,"

Tapi Irene masih menundukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Barulah kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun lembutnya.

"Aku tak bisa menerima ataupun menolaknya Baekhyun, karena aku ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang hal ini," jawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban Irene, perasaan Baekhyun menjadi sedikit lega meskipun tak mengurangi ke gundahannya.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, karena bagi Irene Baekhyun adalah sahabat yang berarti. Bila menyangkut masa depannya, Irene ingin ada campur tangan Baekhyun di dalamnya. Jadi dia merasa perlu pendapat Baekhyun untuk menutuskan hal ini.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Irene yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? membiarkan kepingan hatinya berantakan begitu saja atau mengumpulkannya kembali?

"Bagaimana jika ku minta kau menolak lamarannya? apa kau akan menolaknya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan hati-hati dan penuh harap.

Irene menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Lalu setelahnya gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Dia pemuda yang baik Baekhyun, aku yakin jika kau bertemu dengannya, kau pasti akan menyukainya dan akan langsung berkata YA," ucapnya yakin.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap wajah sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. Terlihat jelas di matanya kalau sahabatnya ini benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu. Kalau sudah begini mana tega ia meminta gadis itu menolaknya? Ia tak seegois itu membuat sahabatnya bersedih. Maka dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Baekhyun pun memegang kedua bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? ayo kita menemuinya dan membicarakan pernikahanmu," ajaknya. Mau bagaimana lagi, tak ada pilihan baginya selain menyenangkan hati sahabatnya itu.

"Eh?"

Irene tampak terkejut dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yang mana hal itu membuat Baekhyun gemas dan segera merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita menemuinya sekarang,"

Senyum Irene semakin merekah layaknya bunga mekar dimusim semi.

"Baekhyuuun! terima kasih,"

TBC

Belum ada Chanbaeknya ya hehe.

Please tinggalkan review Ok? Butuh support (pasang mata puppy)

Kedip kedip kedip pasang mata polos sepolos Baekhyun saat dibawah kukuhan Chanyeol PLAK#

-Salam damai inchan88-


	2. Chapter 2

Satu kata yang bisa Baekhyun gambarkan dari sosok pria di hadapannya ini. Tampan, yah benar-benar ketampanan yang membuat Baekhyun kehilangan sedikit kepercayaan dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Selain tampan, pria ini juga ramah dan mempunyai senyum lebar yang sangat bersahabat menurutnya. Harus Baekhyun akui, deskripsi Irene tentang pria ini tepat sekali dan benar sesuai dengan realitanya.

"Jadi?" tanya pria itu setelah mereka berbincang cukup lama.

"Kurasa tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolakmu Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun sendiri sudah memberi restunya untuk kita," jawab Irene malu-malu.

Benar itulah nama pria itu. Park Chanyeol lebih tepatnya, pria yang saat ini tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Irene. Penantiannya akhirnya terbalas sudah. Hanya tinggal mengatakannya pada pihak keluarga maka pernikahan itu pasti segera terlaksana.

"Terima kasih ya Baekhyun, karena tanpa restumu aku tak mungkin bisa memiliki gadisku ini," tutur Chanyeol tulus.

"Oh ya ampun, aku jadi merasa tak enak hati, sejujurnya tanpa restu dariku pun kalian sudah pasti bisa menikah, aku bukan orang tua kalian oke," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengusap tengkuknya malu. Yah ia sedang mencoba bersikap biasa saja dan mengabaikan hatinya yang telah retak.

"Kau memang bukan orangtuaku Baekhyun, kau sahabat yang sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri," ucap Irene yang mana membuat Baekhyun semakin miris saja.

000

Dua minggu berlalu sejak pembicaraan mereka. Persiapan pernikahan pun telah disiapkan dengan matang meskipun terbilang waktu persiapannya yang sangat singkat. Tentunya Baekhyun turut serta dalam persiapannya.

Disinilah Baekhyun sekarang di depan grand piano putih, ia telah bersiap menyanyikan sebuah lagu pernikahan untuk sahabatnya tercinta.

"Lagu ini spesial ku persembahkan untuk sahabatku yang saat ini menjadi ratu semalam, kau cantik dengan gaun putihmu Irene," tutur Baekhyun tulus.

Irene tentu tersipu malu mendengarnya. Lalu setelah menyiapkan hatinya, Baekhyun mulai menekan not demi not membiarkan jemari lentiknya menari diatas grand putih itu.

 _Not sure if you know this_

 _But when we first met_

 _I got so nervous_ , _I couldn't speak_

 _In that very moment, I found the one and_

 _My life had found its missing piece_

 _So as long as I live I'll love you_

 _Will have and hold you_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _And from now to my very last breath_

 _This day I'll cherish_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

Satu lirikan dan senyum tulus tak lupa Baekhyun lemparkan sebelum melanjutkan ke lirik selanjutnya.

Sementara Irene, ia tampak begitu bahagia mengapit mesra lengan suaminya.

 _What we have is timeless_

 _My love is endless_

 _And with this ring I say to the world_

 _You're my every reason_

 _You're all that I believe in_

 _With all my heart I mean every word_

 _So as long as I live I'll love you_

 _Will have and hold you_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _And from now to my very last breath_

 _This day I'll cherish_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

 _Oh, oh_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Na na na na na_

 _So beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

 _And if our daughter's what our future holds_

 _I hope she has your eyes_

 _Finds love like you and I did, yeah._

 _When she falls in love we let her go_

 _I'll walk her down the aisle_

 _She'll look so beautiful in white..._

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _So as long as I live I'll love you_

 _Will have and hold you_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _And from now to my very last breath_

 _This day I'll cherish_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

 _You look so beautiful in white tonight_

Nyanyian Baekhyun pun berakhir seiring denting piano yang juga berakhir. Wow! decak kagum dan suara tepuk tangan pun terdengar bersahutan. Bahkan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi terdiam karna terpesona dengan suara merdu Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengeluarkan komentarnya.

"Woww, aku tak menyangka selain cantik sahabatmu itu punya suara yang indah,"

"Ya?" Irene seperti mendengar kata cantik keluar dari bibir suaminya.

Lalu Chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi Istrinya.

"Bukankah untuk ukuran laki-laki dia terlalu cantik? karena kata tampan kurada tak akan cocok untuknya," ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum lebar andalannya.

"Haha kau benar, tapi jangan sekali kau katakan itu di depannya, atau dia akan mengeluarkan hopkidonya padamu," tutur Irene seraya terkekeh.

"Oh kalau begitu jangan katakan," ucap Chanyeol selanjutnya seraya membasahi tenggorokannya dengan ludah.

"Suara Baekhyun memang bagus sejak dulu, ia hanya menyembunyikannya selama ini, itulah kenapa aku memintanya bernyanyi di pesta pernikahan kita, aku ingin menunjukan dengan bangga inilah sahabatku yang berharga," tutur Irene dengan tulus.

Lalu terdengar Baekhyun mulai memainkan lagu yang kedua membuat para undangan kembali tertuju padanya.

 _I will leave my heart at the door_

 _I won't say a word_

 _They've all been said before you know_

 _So why don't we just play pretend_

 _Like we're not scared of what's coming next_

 _Or scared of having nothing left_

 _Look, don't get me wrong_

 _I know there is no tomorrow_

 _All I ask is_

 ** _If this is my last night with you_**

 ** _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_**

 ** _Give me a memory I can use_**

 ** _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_**

 ** _It matters how this ends_**

 ** _'Cause what if I never love again?_**

Irene mengeryitkan alisnya tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu ini? Ia tak salah dengar kan? Tapi kenapa pada beberapa lirik di lagu yang di nyanyikan Baekhyun kali ini, seolah ia mengungkapkan perasaan yang ditujukan untuknya?

Irene melirik Chanyeol yang ternyata juga memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama.

 _I don't need your honesty_

 _It's already in your eyes_

 _And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me_

 _No one knows me like you do_

 _And since you're the only one that matters_

 _Tell me who do I run to?_

 _Look, don't get me wrong_

 _I know there is no tomorrow_

 _All I ask is_

 _If this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_

 _Give me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _It matters how this ends_

 _'Cause what if I never love again?_

 _Let this be our lesson in love_

 _Let this be the way we remember us_

 _I don't wanna be cruel or vicious_

 _And I ain't asking for forgiveness_

 _All I ask is_

 _If this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_

 _Give me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _It matters how this ends_

 _'Cause what if I never love again?_

Begitu Baekhyun selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, ia merasakan sausana yang berbeda di gedung itu. Mamanya menggelengkan kepalanya sendu. Sementara kedua mempelai menatapnya seperti meminta penjelasan. Maka sebelum air matanya benar-benar jatuh iapun melangkah keluar meninggalkan gedung itu.

Melihat wajah kebingungan Irene, Nyonya Byun pun menghampiri gadia itu.

"Irene berbahagialah nak, kau tak salah dengar, itu memang perasaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, selama ini Baekhyun memang menyayangimu lebih dari sahabat, kau adalah wanita yang berarti di hidupnya," tutur nyonya Byun dengan wajah sendu.

Irene tentu syok mendengarnya. Sahabat macam apa dia yang tak mengerti perasaan sahabatnya sendiri? Tanpa menunggu lagi, Irene pun bergegas keluar dari gedung hotel itu mengejar sahabatnya.

Chanyeol melihat mempelainya keluar gedung tapi ia membiarkannya. Karena ia tau kalau istrinya itu mau mengejar sahabatnya.

"Tante maaf, karena aku sudah merebut Irene dari putra tante," tutur Chanyeol penuh sesal.

"Bukan salahmu nak, mungkin karena Irene bukan jodoh Baekhyun, berjanjilah untuk hidup bahagia bersama Irene," pinta Nyonya Byun dengan tulus.

"Pasti tante,"

000

Baekhyun termenung di bangku yang ada di taman gedung itu. Terlihat jelas matanya yang sembab menandakan bahwa ia habis menangis.

Irene melihat punggung Baekhyun yang membelakanginya. Perlahan iapun mendekati sahabatnya itu

"Baekhyun," panggilnya lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Baekhyun. Itu terbukti karena bahu Baekhyun sempat menegang saat Irene memanggilnya.

"Irene? apa yang yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku menghawatirkanmu Baekhyun," jawab Irene seraya memperlihatkan tatapan sendunya.

"Kau harus kedalam Irene, jangan disini, tamu undangan menantimu," pinta Baekhyun kemudian.

Namun Irene enggan beranjak dari sana. Malahan air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hei hei? kenapa malah menangis? kau baru saja menikah, jadi berbahagialah," tutur Baekhyun seraya menangkup kedua pipi Irene dan menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Aku sedih Baekhyun, sahabat macam apa aku ini? kita sudah hidup bersama bertahun-tahun tapi dengan bodohnya tak menyadari perasaanmu,"

"Aku baik-baik saja Irene, aku memang sedih, tapi percayalah, hidupku tak akan berakhir hanya karna kau menikah dengan pria lain, jadi berhentilah menangis ok?"

Irene pun tersenyum disela tangisnya. Ia lega karena Baekhyun mengatakan baik-baik saja. Meskipun ia tau kalau hati sahabatnya ini masih terluka.

"Berjanjilah untuk mencari kebahagiaanmu Baekhyun, carilah wanita yang lebih baik dariku yang akan kau nikahi pada akhirnya," pesan Irene kemudian.

"Pasti Irene, jadi ayo kembalilah kedalam, suamimu pasti menunggu,"

"Bersamamu Baekhyun," pinta Irene seraya mengapit lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menghela nafas sebelum menyetujui permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo,"

Lalu keduanya pun meninggalkan taman itu menuju kedalam kedung.

"Ah satu lagi Baekhyun, carilah wanita yang lebih cantik DARIMU, itu pesanku," tutur Irene di sela langkahnya.

"Hei! aku tampan!" protes Baekhyun tak terima.

Tapi Irene malah menanggapinya dengan kekehan geli.

-TBC-

Masih tentang Irene dan Baekhyun. Kupastikan Chanbaek akan hadir di Chapter depan hehe

Terima kasih untuk Reader-nim yang sudah mensuport dan meninggalkan jejak, aku sayang kalian hwaaa, jangan bosan-bosan yaaaaa?!

-Salam damai inchan88-


	3. Chapter 3

7 tahun terhitung sejak Baekhyun menghadiri pernikahan Irene. Selama itu pula ia tak pernah sekalipun kembali atau memberi kabar pada sahabatnya itu.

Selain karena kesibukannya demi mendapat gelar dokter spesialis, ia memang sengaja tak menghubungi Irene dengan harapan bisa menghapus perasaannya pada sahabatnya itu.

Kini Baekhyun telah mendapatkan gelar impiannya. Maka inilah waktu yang tepat untuk ia kembali ke tanah air.

000

"Ibu bohong kan? ibu bohong" kata itu yang terus Baekhyun rapalkan ketika kabar tak menyenang itu menyambut kedatangannya.

"Maafkan ibu nak, tapi ibu mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Irene sudah tiada, ia meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan putri pertamanya 4 tahun yang lalu," jawab Nyonya Byun dengan tatapan sendunya.

Air mata Baekhyun sudah menganak sungai tak bisa dibendung lagi. Irene sudah tiada, maka tak akan mungkin lagi ia mendapati senyum manis sahabatnya itu. Sedih dan sesal pun membelenggu hatinya. Harusnya ia tak pernah menghindari Irene, harusnya ia tak lost contact dengan sahabatnya itu. Maka lihatlah akibatnya sekarang? ia tak akan bisa bertemu sahabatnya lagi.

"Kenapa ibu tak langsung memberitahuku? harusnya ibu memberitahuku saat itu terjadi," Baekhyun tak bermaksud menyalahkan ibunya. Ia hanya butuh pelampiasan dari kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan ibu nak, sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Irene berpesan agar tak memberitahumu, karena ia tau kau sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus ini itu, ibu terlalu bingung harus bagaimana, di satu sisu ibu ingin memberitahumu, tapi di sisi lain Ibu menghargai permintaan Irene,"

"Ibu aku-"

"Ibu tau nak, tabahkan hatimu," Nyonya Byun pun segera memeluk putranya sembari merapalkan kalimat-kalimat penguat hati.

"Ah ibu baru ingat sesuatu, Irene sempat menitipkan sepucuk surat untukmu,"

Tak berapa lama Nyonya Byun kembali dari kamarnya dan memberikan sepucuk surat pada Baekhyun.

 _Hai.._

 _Aku tau kabarmu baik-baik saja Baekhyun. Itu yang selalu kukarapkan dimana pun kau berada._

 _Selamat yaaa! akhirnya kau mendapatkan gelar impianmu. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi dokter yang hebat kedepannya._

 _Baekhyunku yang manis, sebelumnya aku minta maaf dan juga terima kasih, maaf karena aku telah menjadi sahabat yang buruk bagimu, sahabat yang tak bisa sepenuhnya mengerti dirimu, dan sekali lagi aku meminta maaf, karena dengan tak tau dirinya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu kini._

 _Bisakah kau membantu suamiku menjaga dan merawat putri mungilku?_

 _Karna ibuku tak sebaik kamu yang mengerti semua tentangku. Jadi ketika putri mungilku bertanya seperti apa ibunya? Jawablah dengan kejujuranmu sebagaimana adanya kau mengenalku_

 _Aku menyayangimu Baekhyun, dan aku mempercayakan putriku padamu._

 _-Irene-_

"Gadis bodoh hik, aku juga menyayangimu," Baekhyun semakin terisak setelah membaca surat dari Irene.

000

Setelah menenangan diri 2 hari lamanya, Baekhyun pun memutuskan mengunjungi kediaman suami Irene. Ia sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia terlalu penasaran seperti apa wajah putri sahabatnya itu.

"Hai!" sapa Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya.

Chanyeol tampak terkejut mendapati kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Baekhyun? ah mari silahkan masuk," dengan canggung Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu dengan suasana yang canggung. Maklum saja selama ini mereka hanya kenal sekedar nama dan belum pernah berbicara secara langsung setelah pertemuan mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kapan kau kembali? apakah sudah lama?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

" Baru 2 hari yang lalu," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Setelahnya keduanya tampak terdiam membuat suasana kembali canggung.

"Emmm, bagaimana kabarmu Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Baik seperti yang kau lihat, lalu bagaimana kabarmu sendiri Chanyeol?"

"Baik juga, seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Chanyeol seraya terkekeh pelan.

Baekhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti seraya tersenyum tipis.

Lagi-lagi suasana canggung kembali tercipta. Keduanya tak tau harus membicarakan apa lagi. Lebih tepatnya bingung mencari bahan obrolkan yang kiranya bisa menghilangkan situasi cangkung ini.

"Papa," bocah mungil terlihat berlari menghampiri seseorang yang disebut papa olehnya. Ia membawa boneka dalam dekapannya dan memakai baju piyama bermotif lucu.

Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh mungil putrinya dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuan.

"Putri papa sudah bangun rupanya," Chanyeol pun mencium gemas pipi gembil putrinya.

"Enmm, tadi Minji mimpi beltemu putli calju papa, dia cantik cekali, gaunnya cangat indah, Minji ingin punya gaun cepelti itu papa," ucapnya antusias.

"Nanti papa belikan, sekarang beri salam pada paman Baekhyun," pinta Chanyeol yang mana membuat Minji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

Entah mengapa perasaan Baekhyun menghangat melihat interaksi Ayah dan anak itu.

"Ah, Halo paman Beciun, aku Palk Minji anak Papa Chan yang paling cantik," ucapnya dengan nada ceria.

Baekhyun pun mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Ia sungguh gemas ingin sekali mencubit bibi gembil itu.

"Halo anak manis, berapa usiamu?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Empat tahun paman," jawabnya sembari menjukkan 4 jari mungilnya pada Baekhyun.

"Wah berarti sebentar lagi sekolah ya?"

"Emmm Minji cudah cekolah paman, TK O kecil, benalkan Pa?" tak merasa yakin maka Minji pun bertanya pada Papanya.

"Itu benar sayang,"

Lalu Minji tersenyum manis sekali, yang mana senyum itu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Irene.

"Mirip sekali ya?" tatapan Baekhyun pun berubah jadi sendu.

"Kau benar, dia benar-benar mirip dengan mamanya," jawab Chanyeol dengan raut sedihnya.

"Aku turut berduka cita, maaf tak ikut serta mengantar kepergian Irene, andai ada yang memberitahuku pasti aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk pulang," tutur Baekhyun sedih.

"Tak apa Baek, yang Irene butuhkan hanyalah keiklasanmu melepas kepergiannya, aku sangat tau kau pasti terpukul karenanya,"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

"Lagi pula sepertinya kau sibuk sekali hingga tak punya waktu untuk sekedar memberikan kabarmu, padahal Irene selalu menantikan itu,"

Ucapan Chanyeol memukul Baekhyun telak. Ia memang sudah keterlaluan. Benar, itu bukan salah siapa-siapa ketika tak ada satu orang pun yang memberitahunya. Itu memang kesalahannya sendiri karena telah memutus akses hubungan dengan Irene.

"Maaf," Mata Baekhyun memerah saat ini. rasa sesalpun kembali menghampirinya.

"Tidak, jangan meminta maaf Baekhyun, karena Irene tak akan suka itu,"

Minji tampak memainkan tangan-tangan bonekanya. Ia terlalu polos untuk mengerti pembicaraan orang dewasa.

Setelah merasa tenang kembali, Baekhyun pun kembali berbicara.

"Irene meninggalkan sebuah surat untukku,"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tak tau itu, karena saat itu ia dalam keadaan yang tak baik-baik saja.

"Dia memintaku untuk membantumu merawat Minji,"

Chanyeol pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kalau itu yang Irene inginkan maka aku akan menyetujuinya, lagipula aku memang sedikit kuwalahan mengurusnya seorang diri, aku terlalu sibuk mengurus kebun bunga juga toko bunga yang kami bangun 5 tahun yang lalu, aku selalu mengajaknya ke toko, tapi terkadang aku membiarkannya bermain sendirian ketika toko sedang ramai," jelas Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tak menitipkannya pada tante Bae?"

"Bunda sekarang tinggal di Beijing bersama Ayah, setahun sekali mereka kembali ke tanah air saat perayaan natal dan tahun baru,"

"Aku bahkan tak mengetahui itu," lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasakan kesedihan. Ia tak bisa bertemu nyonya Byun yang merupakan ibu kedua baginya itu.

"Berhentilah bersedih Baekhyun, jadi apa kau akan mengabulkan permintaan Irene?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Tentu aku akan mengabulkannya, tadi aku sudah bertanya pada pemilik gedung apartemen ini, katanya ada satu yang kosong di atas, kurasa aku bisa menyewanya, dengan begitu kau tak perlu khawatir menitipkan Minji padaku ketika kau sibuk," tutur Baekhyun kemudian.

"Kenapa kau sampai repot-repot menyewa sebuah apartemen hanya untuk membantuku merawat Minji? kau bisa tinggal disini Baekhyun, bersama kami," ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya?"

-TBC-

Tidak tidak! aku tak akan menjadikan Baekhyun pelakor hihi peace. Gimana ya, mungkin ceritanya tak akan semenarik yang kalian bayangkan, tapiii kisah Chanbaek akan dimulai dari sini.

Oh ada yang tanya judul lagu?

Emm lagu pertama kupilih karena itu yang paling romantis untuk lagu pernikahan menurutku.

Judulnya : **Baeutiful in white**

waktu download aku pilih suaranya **Wistlife**

Dan untuk lagu kedua

Judulnya : **All I Ask** yang dinyanyikan oleh **Adele**.

Dalam liriknya:

 **If this is my last night with you**

 _(Jika ini malam terakhirku bersamamu)_

 _ **Hold me like I'm more than just a friend**_

 _(Pegang aku seperti aku lebih dari sekedar teman)_

 _ **Give me a memory I can use**_

 _(Beri aku memori yang bisa saya gunakan)_

 _ **Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do**_

 _(Ambil tangan saya sementara kita melakukan apa yang kekasih lakukan)_

 _ **It matters how this ends**_

 _(Itu penting bagaimana ini berakhir)_

 _' **Cause what if I never love again?**_

 _(Karena bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah mencintai lagi?)_

Menurutku itu cocok sama perasaan Baekhyun saat itu. Bener nggak sih?

Oke sekian,

Terima kasih untuk readernim yang setia membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. Jangan bosan yaaaaa?

-Salam damai inchan88-


	4. Chapter 4 (Tinggal bersama)

_Adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini? (nyegir kuda)_

 _000_

'Errrr,' Harusnya Baekhyun memikirkan dulu ajakan Chanyeol untuk tinggal bersama, atau paling tidak ia harus memastikan dulu apakah ada kamar kosong yang bisa menampungnya.

Maka lihatlah sekarang, akibat keputusannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini. Ia harus satu kamar dengan Chanyeol. Mengingat di apartemen ini hanya ada 2 kamar, satu kamar Chanyeol dan satu lagi kamar Minji yang sudah di desain untuk kamar anak perempuan yang manis.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menyewa apartemen sendiri saja? lagipula itu hanya berbeda 1 lantai, jadi ketika Minji sudah tertidur aku bisa kembali ke apartemenku sendiri?" tutur Baekhyun seraya tersenyum kikuk. Gimana ya? meskipun mereka sama-sama laki-laki, tapi kan tetap aneh saja kalau mereka harus menempati kamar yang sama sementara mereka belum seakrap itu. Terlebih lagi kalau harus tidur diranjang yang sama pula.

"Tidak tidak, tinggalah di sini Baekhyun, lagi pula kurasa ranjangku cukup lebar kalau hanya ditiduri kita berdua,"

Errrr

"T-tapi kan,"

"Toh kita sama-sama laki-laki ini kan? sudahlah sini ku bantu berbenah," Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol lalu menarik koper yang sejak tadi tergeletak di sisi kaki pria bertubuh mungil itu.

Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hendak memprotes, tapi apa daya menolak keinginan Chanyeol itu lebih sulit dari kelihatannya. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan bergegas mengambil alih koper yang hendak dibuka oleh Chanyeol. Bisa malu ia kalau Chanyeol sampai melihat isi kopernya yang errrrr.

"Biar aku saja Chan, lebih baik kau temani Minji saja,"

Chanyeolpun tersenyum sembari mempersilahkan Baekhyun melakukannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam," ucap Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Aku akan membantu setelah ini selesai," ujar Baekhyun.

"Oke,"

000

Baekhyun kira tinggal sama Chanyeol akan membuatnya begitu canggung. Namun nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Ini malah seperti ia tinggal bersama teman asramanya yang asyik dan menyenangkan. Mengingat Chanyeol adalah pria yang ramah dan easygoing. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Itu terbukti dari pengakuan Chanyeol setelah seminggu tinggal bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku bersyukur kau tinggal di sini baek, ini seperti aku tinggal di asrama dan punya teman yang menyenangkan," ujar Chanyeol ketika mereka bersiap untuk tidur.

"Haha kau benar,"

"Kau tau, dulu semasa SMA aku ingin sekali tinggal di asrama, tapi sayangnya ibuku melarangnya, katanya buat apa tinggal diasrama kalau rumah kita saja dekat dari sekolahmu, itu namanya pemborosan kalau harus membayar sewa kamar dan juga uang makanmu nanti,"

"Hahaha, terkadang seorang ibu tak ingin jauh dari anaknya, melarang anaknya mandiri dengan alasan boros hanya akal-akalannya saja agar tak ditinggal anaknya," ujar Baekhyun seraya terkekeh.

"Haha kurasa kau benar, Bahkan setelah aku menikahpun 2 minggu sekali aku harus menengoknya di rumah,"

"Tuh kan haha,"

"Kau beruntung ya Baek, orang tuamu tak melarangmu pergi jauh,"

"Hehe ya begitulah, selama itu demi kebaikanku, orang tuaku tak pernah melarangnya,"

"Beruntungnya kamu Baek,"

"Kau juga beruntung Chanyeol, kau punya ibu yang sangat menyayangimu,"

"Err kurasa kau benar,"

"Tapi kan sebelum itu kau juga punya teman sekamar Chan, dengan Irene," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada jahil.

"Err itu berbeda ya Baek, tinggal bersama wanita yang sudah menjadi istrimu tentu sensasinya akan berbeda ketika kau tinggal bersama teman priamu,"

Errr kenapa kata kalimat Chanyrol terdengar ambigu ya ditelinga Baekhyun? Baekhyun pun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan ujung jarinya.

"Aku belum pernah menikah sih jadi tak tau perbedaannya," ujar Baekhyun dengan kikuk.

Chanyol pun memukul bahu Baehyun gemas.

"Haisss kau ini Baek, makanya buruan menikah biar tau perbedaannya,"

Baekhyun hanya meringis menanggapinya.

"Emm ngomong-ngomong Baek aku penasaran, apa selain dengan Irene kau tak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun?"

Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun pun menjawabnya.

"Belum, Errr aku tak pernah membayangkan masa depanku bersama orang lain kurasa,"

"Ah begitu," Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah karenanya. Karena secara tak langsung ia telah merebut Irene dari sisi Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu Chanyeol? apa kau tak ada niatan untuk mencari sosok ibu untuk Minji?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Kurasa aku belum memikirkannya, lagi pula sekarang kan sudah ada kau Baek,"

"Hah?"

000

Hwaaaaaa bagaimana caraku melunasi hutang-hutang ffku yang belum complete yaaaaaaa?

Tapiiii libur telah tiba, libur telah tiba, libur telah tiba, jadiii akan ku usahakan untuk melunasinya (sungkem sama reader-nim satu persatu)

Hwaaaaaaaaa

-Salam damai inchan88-


	5. Chapter 5 (Berkunjung)

Menjadi dokter itu susahnya setara dengan biaya pendidikannya yang mahal serta proses untuk menjadi dokter itu sendiri. Terlebih lagi untuk dokter lulusan luar negeri. Mereka tak bisa langsung menggunakan ilmunya setelah pulang ke negara asalnya. Ada berbagai serangkaian proses yang harus diurus agar bisa mengantongi surat izin praktik. Berbeda sekali dengan lulusan dalam negeri yang bisa langsung menggunakan ilmunya setelah melakukan intership.

Yah seperti Baekhyun contohnya yang saat ini tengah sibuk mengurus ini itu.

"Baru pulang baek?" sapa Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun baru saja masuk ke apartemennya dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Iya, aku baru akan mengurus beberapa dokumen guna mendapatkan surat pengantar untuk keperluan adaptasi di salah satu universitas disini," jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh, harus adaptasi ya? aku pikir langsung kerja, bukannya kau sudah menjadi dokter spesialis?"

"Tentu tidak, lulusan luar negeri itu berbeda dengan lulusan dalam negeri yang bisa langsung bekerja setelah melakukan internship, lulusan dokter umum luar negeri harus melakukan adaptasi selama 1 tahun di salah satu universitas dalam negeri, sedangkan untuk dokter spesialis sepertiku lamanya adaptasi adalah 6 bulan, setelah mendapatkan sertifikat dan mendapatkan surat izin praktik, baru kami bisa menggunakan ilmu kami, untungnya aku sudah melakukan internship di sana, kalau belum setelah adaptasi aku harus melakukan internship lagi disini selama kurang lebih 1 tahun lamanya," tutur Baekhyun.

"Whaah rumit juga ya," Chanyeol tak bisa membayangkan kalau itu dia, mungkin dia akan putus ditengah jalan sebelum mendapatkan izin prakteknya. Ternyata menjadi dokter lulusan luar negeri tidaklah semudah yang di bayangkan, itu semua membutuhkan serangkaian proses yang rumit.

"Ya begitulah, Oh ya bagaimana dengan toko bunganya hari ini, apakah ramai? maaf ya aku belum sempat mampir kesana," ucap Baekhyun penuh sesal.

"Tak apa Baek, kapan-kapan mampirlah di waktu senggangmu,"

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan mampir," jawab Baekhyun.

"Nah sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat,"

Baekhyun terharu dibuatnya. Chanyeol begitu baik dan perhatian. Apakah dulu Irene selalu mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Chanyeol? kalau benar betapa beruntungnya sahabatnya itu. Hal itu membuatnya menyadari seberapa banyak kekurangannya kalau dibandingkan Chanyeol.

000

Enam bulan telah berlalu namun nyatanya Baekhyun tak benar-benar memenuhi permintaan sahabatnya itu menjaga putrinya. Baekhyun sungguh tak enak hati pada Chanyeol. Ia seperti sekedar numpang tidur dan makan saja. Karna selama 6 bulan itu ia di sibukan dengan adaptasinya di sebuah universitas dalam negeri.

Meskipun begitu ia tetap bersyukur. Karena perjuangannya selama enam bulan itu sudah terbayar dengan surat izin praktik yang telah dikantonginya saat ini. Selain itu ia juga sudah mendapat rekomendasi pekerjaan di sebuah Rumah Sakit.

Lalu, setelah ia benar-benar bekerja nanti, bisakah ia meluangkan waktu untuk merawat Minji? memikirkannya saja membuat Baekhyun bingung sendiri.

"Chan maaf ya? padahal aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu merawat Minji, tapi malah aku sibuk sendiri seperti ini," pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengungkapkan rasa bersalahnya pada Chanyeol yang mana dibalas senyum maklum oleh pria itu.

"Tak perlu minta maaf Baek, lagipula kau sibuk juga bukan tanpa alasan kan? kau sedang memperjuangkan masa depanmu, aku yakin Irene disana juga mengerti keadaanmu,"

"Tapi tetap saja, apalagi ketika aku sudah aktif kerja nanti," keluh Baekhyun lagi.

"Hemm, kau itu sebenernya merisauan apa sih Baek? apa kau akan bekerja 24 jam di rumah sakit? tidak Baekhyun, apalagi untuk dokter spesialis sepertimu, tentunya pihak rumah sakit akan membuat jadwal untuk praktik mu nanti, biasanya paling tidak 1 hari dalam seminggu kau akan mendapatkan waktu liburmu," tutur Chanyeol yang mana menyadarkan Baekhyun tentang kebodohannya. Ia terlalu tak enak hati pada Chanyeol sampai melupakan fakta itu. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun pun tersipu malu merutuki kebodohannya.

"Gunakan waktu liburmu untuk Minji, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi permintaan Irene, lagi pula kata menjaga bukan berarti kau harus ikut terjun secara langsung di dalamnya, dengan mengawasi perkembangan Minji dari jauh saja sebenarnya itu sudah termasuk menjaga bukan?"

Benar juga, kenapa tak terpikirkan olehnya? Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memperhatikan pria di sampingnya itu cukup lama. Chanyeol itu tak hanya tampan dan ramah saja, tetapi tutur katanya begitu dewasa dan bijaksana. Rasanya ia tak menyesal membiarkan sahabatnya itu menikah dengan Chanyeol.

"Baek? Baekhyun? hei kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Chanyeol pun mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Ehh?" Baekhyun pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"I-itu aku hanya berfikir betapa beruntungnya Irene memilikimu, aku bahkan tak ada apa-apanya," ucap Baekhyun dengan kikuk.

Tanpa segan-segan lagi Chanyeol pun menyentil dahi Baekhyun.

"Argkk," pekik Baekhyun kemudian.

"Hei bung sadarlah! betapa mengagumkannya dirimu, Kau seorang dokter, punya pekerjaan yang menjanjikan, Kau juga punya suara emas saat bernyanyi, selain itu kau punya wajah yang cantik, kurang apa lagi?" ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Upss, apa Chanyeol baru memuji Baekhyun cantik? yaps itu benar dan sepertinya Chanyeol sendiri tak menyadari bahwa dirinya baru memuji paras ayu Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun pun memanas tentu saja. Namun ia juga merasa geli ketika mendengar pujian itu keluar dari bibir seorang laki-laki sepertinya.

"K-kau ini, aku ini tampan Chanyeol, bukannya cantik," protesnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia pura-pura merajuk.

"Ups maaf," ucap Chanyeol seraya mengusap tengkuknya ketika baru menyadari kebodohannya. Padahal Irene sudah pernah memperingatkan untuk tak mengatakan kata tabu (bagi Baekhyun) itu. Beruntunglah ia Baekhyun tak menendang bokongnya.

000

Sudah sebulan Baekhyun bekerja sebagai dokter di sebuah Rumah Sakit. Setiap Sabtu dan minggu ia mendapatkan hari liburnya yang mana ia habiskan dengan merawat Minji selama Chanyeol bekerja. Maka dengan berbekal kotak makan bersusun 3 lapis, iapun telah siap mengunjungi kebun bunga milik Chanyeol bersama Minji tentunya.

"Minji sudah siap sayang?"

"Cudah!" seru Minji dengan semangat. Sepertinya anak itu sudah tak sabar lagi ingin bertemu sang papa.

"Ya ampun cantiknya keponakan paman, siapa sih yang mendandani?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi Minji gemas.

"Paman Beciun dong," jawabnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu yang mana membuat Baekhyun semakin gemas dan kembali mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi di pipi gembil bocah menggemaskan itu.

"Baekhyun sayang bukan Beciun, ayo katakan sekali lagi, Paman Baekhyun," ralat Baekhyun saat Minji tak benar menyebut namanya.

"Paman Beciun?" Minci pun memiringkan kepalanya imut. Sepertinya ia tak yakin telah menyebut nama Baekhyun dengan benar.

"Haha ya ampun, keponakan paman memang yang paling imut,"

Minji pun terkikik geli ketika Baekhyun lagi lagi menghujaminya dengan ciuman dikedua pipinya.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita mengunjungi papa,"

"Emm," Minji pun mengangguk dengan semangat.

Baekhyun pun segera menggandeng tangan Minji dan mengambil bekal yang sudah mereka siapkan di atas meja.

000

Sepanjang perjalanan Minji menyanyikan sebuah lagu kesukaannya dengan riang gembira. Baekhyun yang ada di kemudi tentu ikut serta menyanyikannya. 30 menit perjalanan mereka pun sampai di toko bunga milik Chanyeol.

Setelah mereka keluar dari mobil, Minji pun dengan tak sabar menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menghapiri papanya yang sudah menyambutnya di depan toko bunga.

"Papa kami datang!" seru Minji dengan riangnya.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum lebar dan segera menyamakan tingginya dengan Minji sembari merentangkan tangannya. Sambil terkikik senang Minji pun segera melompat kepelukan sang papa tercinta.

"Oh putri papa cantik sekali," ujar Chanyeol sembari menciumi pipi putrinya.

"Iya dong, kan yang dandanin paman Beciun," jawabnya.

Chanyeol pun terkekeh mendengar Minji menyebut Baekhyun dengan sebutan Beciun. Ia pun menarik gemas hidung mungil putrinya.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya mendesah pasrah. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengajarinya, namun nyatanya Minji tak pernah benar menyebutnya.

"Aku sudah mengajarinya berkali-kali, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi,"

Chanyeol pun kembali terkekeh mendengar keluhan Baekhyun barusan.

"Tak tersesat kan saat menuju kemari?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian sembari mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk kedalam tokonya.

"Selama ada Maps dan alamat yang kau berikan bukan alamat palsu, tentu kami tak akan tersesat," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada jenaka yang mana mengundang kekehan di bibir Chanyeol.

"Oh ini aku membawakanmu makan siang, belum makan kan?" ujar Baekhyun sembari meletakkan bekal yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Kebetulan belum, kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama,"

"Iyeiii makan!" seru Minji tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tentu terkekeh dibuatnya. Keceriaan Minji merupakan hiburan tersendiri untuk keduanya.

-TBC-

Oh ternyata masih ada yang menunggu, Terimakasih dukungannya :3 chu~

Gimana cara menyatukan mereka ya? emmm?????? masih mikir KAKAKAKAKA

Apa sebaiknya kita bekerja sama mendorong punggung mereka berdua biar bersatu? hehe (mode gaje)

-Salam damai inchan88-


End file.
